


【银土】别样的礼物

by flying_fish



Category: Gintama
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《别样的礼物》是送给土方十四郎2019年5月5日的生贺文。本文是原人物背景设定，希望大家能够喜欢这个小故事。





	1. 第1页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“阿银，最近脸上好差诶。”神乐吃饭的速度很快，在等待第二碗的空档，她盯着银时晦暗的脸色有些担心的问道。

“我可能被鬼压床了。”

坂田银时的声音有气无力，碗里的面虽然香气四溢，他却实在没有什么胃口。

“什么样的鬼会压你的床……”神乐撇撇嘴，表示不相信。

“算了，给你说了也没用。”坂田银时失望的叹了口气。“等会儿你带定春出去玩吧！我要补个觉。”正说着，他又打了一个夸张的哈欠。

“对了，又快到月底了。”神乐清了清嗓子。  
“哦，所以呢？”  
“这个月总可以按时发工资了吧？”  
“知道了。”

即便是银时已经答应了，神乐还是带着一副怀疑的表情看着他，毕竟这位老板经常入不敷出，按时发工资的几率实在太低。

坂田银时在歌舞伎町开了一间万事屋，这一年多来虽说是生意并不好，也勉强养活了几个人加一只巨型犬。但是他的身份特殊，被真选组监视已经习以为常了。不过，这几天让他困扰的是另外一件事。

久走夜路必闯鬼，杀人太多也会闯鬼吗？

昏睡了几小时以后，坂田银时望着镜子里自己憔悴的容颜，眼下的乌青很重。他已经好几天没有睡好了，每天睡觉前检查好门窗才钻进被窝，但是半夜总会醒来，起初还以为是有贼闯进来了，提着洞爷湖到处找过却一无所获。

这世界上不可能有鬼的吧！？   
有的.....吧？   
那些血腥的往事历历在目，直到现在他都时常能闻到手上的血腥味，刀刺穿皮肉的畅快感深深地刻在脑海里。银时脸上挂着扭曲的笑容，他瞪着一双猩红的眼睛，大手在脑袋上狂乱地抓挠着。

要是真的有鬼，就尽管来好了！  
想来想去，还是决定出去走走，如果运气好能找到可以驱邪的师父，解决一下这阴森的事情就更好了。

用冷水好好洗了把脸，在这房子里一分钟都等不下去，银时立刻出门了。

这个季节气温很适宜，樱花刚刚凋落，绿色植被全面焕发生机。银时懒洋洋地朝平泰街走去，依稀记得是谁给他提过那里有时会有术士摆摊。

但是这条街并不太平，除了江户人把这里当做交易市场之外，还有些没有办理入境手续的天人在这里买卖违禁物品。不过，只要警察不插手似乎都默认了这里是灰色地带。银时会对这一带有所了解，只是因为攘夷志士偶尔也在这里集会。

果不其然，银时才走出不远，前面就开始喧闹起来。  
人群慌忙向周围散开，当被追赶的人出现的时候，银时的眼睛不由得睁大了。一个身形硕大的奇怪生物和一个穿着和服披着长发的年轻男人，正全速朝他站的位置冲过来。

“银时！救命啊！”

那名青年大概是远远地就认出了从那满头的银发认出了他，大声呼救着。身后跟着一群穿着深色制服的人，对方来势汹汹看样子是个有计划的追捕行动。

“喂！”来不及躲闪的银时被撞得晕头转向，“假发，这次你又搞什么？！”

桂小太郎躲在银时的身后，看了一眼渐渐逼近的追兵，正色说道：“总之你先帮我过了这一关，晚一点我会告诉你的。”

“我谢谢你了，不要告诉我。”银时从腰间拔出洞爷湖，挡开桂抓住肩膀的手，“做做样子可以的，你找到机会就快点跑吧！”

“原来是万事屋的老板，你这脸色怎么像快要死了一样？”来人刻薄地调侃道。  
“放心，你死了我都不会死。”银时毫不客气地回嘴道。

“劝你快点让开，误伤的话真选组概不负责哦。”

说话的人是一个十几岁的少年，他那冷酷的表情看得出绝对不是开玩笑。这便是真选组一队的队长冲田总悟，他这么说着，食指在刀身上轻轻拂过。

如果换做别人，银时是必然不会理会。但是桂小太郎，银时还欠他人情。  
在他眼里桂大概脑子都不太正常了，满脑子攘夷，而且是缺乏一定的组织性。他是真选组通缉令上的头号人物，几乎是常年在被追杀。

还有个私心的理由，就是面前这小子，他很讨厌。

“要抓人，也得把话说清楚。”银时大声说。  
“这不关你的事。桂小太郎是通缉犯。”

“既然被我撞见了就不能说不关我的事，你通缉令带了吗？”银时昂起下巴继续问道。

冲田冷笑了一声，右臂将钢刀举起，极快的速度向他冲了过去。剑风产生的呼啸声在银时的耳边呜呜作响，那小子年纪虽轻，刀法却很精湛，银时要对付他并不轻松。他快速地移开脚步，用力将桂推开，同时用剑挡住冲田的攻击。

嘀嘀——！后面赶过来的的警车急促地按着喇叭。

“都他妈给我住手！”

一个叼着烟的黑发警察走了过来，沙哑的声音颇有分量。银时和总悟过了几招并没有分出胜负，突然被叫停彼此都心有不甘，迫于那个黑发男人的压力，瞪了一眼便各自退到一边。

“土方......?”

银时半张着嘴，一双眼直勾勾地盯着他的脸。说起来已经又半个月没见到他了，今天的制服没有扣扣子，藏蓝色眼睛透出凌冽的眼神在银时的脸上掠过。

“是妨碍公务？还是协同犯罪？你自己选一下吧！”土方边说着就要去摸腰间的手铐。

“土方，现在最要紧的不是要抓老板，而是要抓桂吧！”冲田将刀收回刀鞘。

银时正想再提出要看通缉令的事情，眼角余光一瞥身后，差点气得吐血。原来刚才那个喊救命的人利用他拖住总悟，自己和那个奇怪生物不知道什么时候已经逃之夭夭了！

“啧！要不是土方你突然出现，桂也不会逃掉吧！”冲田瞪着他，没好气地嚷着。

“啰嗦！如果在发现他的时候及时出手，哪里至于追出去几条街！”  
土方突然太高音量训斥道，旁边的队员们都默默地向后退了几步。

“喂！没事的话，我可以走了吧！”银时打断他们的对话，试探地问道。

土方没有说话，只是盯着他，这让银时格外浑身如被针扎一般难受。半分钟后，他对总悟说道：“你们去附近的街道继续搜捕，我带三队负责支援。”

“要是因为你搅黄了这次行动，我可不会饶了你！”冲田挑着眼角瞪着银时，然后带着弟兄们立刻行动去了。

“土方，有什么话就直接点说啊！”银时被他凶狠的眼神搞得心里犯怵，皱起了眉。

“从最开始我就觉得你和那桂不清不楚，今天还不惜和总悟发生冲突，也要掩护他逃走。你这家伙……！”土方十四郎一把拽起他的前襟，嘴里叼着的烟几乎戳到他的脸上：“你还不承认自己和攘夷的那群疯子有联系吗？”

“你冷静一点！”银时一脸无辜地看着他。  
“你一定知道他们在哪里汇合吧！给我老实交待！”土方近乎咆哮起来。  
“……”

“你和桂小太郎到底什么关系？”  
面对土方连珠炮般的打问，他那夹杂着浓重烟味的气息扑面而来，银时忽然觉得气氛有些不对，窃笑了一声：“你吃醋了吗？”

“诶？你在说什——”  
“大街上不由分说抓住我的衣服，劈头盖脸质问我和假发什么关系。喂，人家会认为你是我相好诶——呃！”银时的下巴遭到一记重击，顿时疼得龇牙咧嘴。调侃真选组鬼副长，大概会是这种下场吧！

“疼疼……！那么久不见，一上来就打人，就是让良好市民配合也得有个好的态度吧！”他揉着下巴抱怨着。  
“嘁！你算什么良好市民……”土方鄙夷地看了他一眼。

“我现在有人命关天的事必须要去解决一下，能不能让我先走一步啊！”银时忽然想起今天来平泰街的目的，边说着就要离开。

“你站住！”土方抓住银时的胳膊，在他眼里银时实在太狡猾了，随时都可能转移话题然后金蝉脱壳。

“唉……土方。”银时叹了口气，眼神突然变得很暧昧，嘴角勾起一丝笑：“关于假发，我会说清楚的。等几天，我主动交待可以了吧！”

这个混蛋……  
土方心里暗暗地骂着，却无法继续阻止他离开。他看了看自己的手，难道是错觉吗？银时拂开他手的时候，故意轻轻握了一下。

那奇怪的眼神，银时那家伙到底在想什么啊！土方再向四周看的时候，银时早已经不见踪影了。

=====================

好累啊！

坂田银时回到万事屋的时候，已经是傍晚时分了，在街上转了很久也没找到能驱邪的术士。神乐和定春不在家，桌上只摆了张字写得歪歪扭扭的纸条：晚饭我去新八家去吃。  
夜幕很快又要降临，银时坐在办公桌前的转椅，双手枕在后脑勺，百无聊赖地旋转着。  
今晚上开着灯睡觉试试，鬼什么的会害怕光吧……银时小声嘀咕着。

“银时你终于回来了。”  
刚刚站起身来，角落里忽然传出一点奇怪的声音，银时觉得汗都下来了。于是他握紧手中的木刀，慢慢走了过去。

有人坐在墙角里，银时竟完全没有注意到。打开灯才看到，原来是熟人。

“假发，你跑到我这里干什么？冲田那小子不是在追捕你吗？”银时连忙从窗户向外张望着，“要是被他们发现了可救麻烦了！！”

“不是假发，是桂！”那人立刻反驳道。

“你这家伙……！到底有什么事啊！”

说到被监视，银时真是苦不堪言。刚刚搬到这里来的时候，总觉得有双眼睛无时无刻不在注视着自己，被真选组跟踪监视了一个月，发现他并没有异动才放松警惕。现在又和桂扯上关系的话，那土方他……银时的眉心抽动了一下。

“我是有事和你商量的。”桂正色说道。  
银时坐到他的对面，盯着他的脸等待他继续说下去。

“下个月5号，是那个真选组副长土方十四郎的生日。我有一个计划。“

“呵呵，然后呢？别告诉我你要给他准备生日party。”银时冷笑了一下，表面是不动声色，心里却在盘算着别的事情。

“当然是比party更加热闹的‘聚会’！银时，经过这一阵子的摸底调查，那个猩猩局长准备搞一个生日会。“

“然后呢？”银时双手抱拳，看着他兴致勃勃地说着计划，警惕地问道：“你不会，又想拉我入伙吧？”

“银时，我只要你做一件事。”桂露出了狡黠的微笑。


	2. 第2页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

加入他们，然后把土方灌醉？

银时左边脸颊抽搐了一下，停顿片刻突然大吼起来：“你开什么玩笑？今天在街上遇到你真是倒了八辈子霉，他们已经断定我和你一定有关系了。你倒是说说看，我要怎么加入？”

“据我的观察，那个土方是个突破口，你可以从他下手。”

坂田银时语塞了。  
他紧绷着的脸上阴云密布，盯着桂小太郎，大脑里有些混乱得不知道怎么回答他。

“你不用担心，给他准备礼物的钱，我都给你带来了。”桂一遍说着从口袋里掏出两三张万元大钞，“准备了礼物的话，他们没理由不让你加入的。” 

犹豫了片刻，银时默默地将钱揣进了口袋。

原来5月5日是他的生日。

桂小太郎离开了之后，银时呆坐了好一阵子。关于土方十四郎，自己和他有没有关系，是什么关系，有必要认真思考一下了。

每次见到土方，心跳就会加快，这种感觉就应该是.....喜欢吧！

虽然对方是男人，却无法抑制地想看他。银时面前浮现出那大V刘海下的英俊面容，忍不住吞咽了一下。  
更让他恐慌的是，有一天梦见了土方，梦遗了。

银时不是没有自觉，只是土方对他的态度，确实是看不出任何好感。参加他的生日会，或许是个机会.......

话说这个机会要做什么啊！！  
银时烦躁地扯着头发，纠结过后得出的结论就是，喜欢一个人的话就要用行动去表示，但是为了不让自己置于难堪的境地，必须要确认对方也有那个意思的时候，才能说出来。

如果他接受了的话，那么我可能要抱他。

银时此时已经困意全消，距离土方的生日还有5天的时候，有很多事情需要准备。关于如何拥抱一个男人，尤其是土方这样一个男人，银时没有经验，但是这念头却从这一刻开始不停地灼伤这他的神经。

男人，还真是个好懂。  
仔细想想确实需要准备一下。银时马上去了便利店，回来以后便陷入一种无法抑制的冲动中。坂田银时忽然觉得自己躁动地像青春期的孩子 。

===========================

这天晚餐后，土方坐在院子里休息，他默默地抽着烟，心不在焉地看着这熟悉的一切，一草一木都显得很惬意。一般下班后，经常会被约着出去喝一杯。今天近藤勋叫住了他，说是有很重要的事情。不过，此刻他脑子里想着的，都是关于那个银发男人的事。

他......又对我露出那种表情了。

看似轻佻实则忧伤的笑容，又带有挑衅和试探意义的笑容，危险却让人移不开眼睛。  
土方抬起头，望着深不见底的天幕，那男人的面容一点点浮现出来。

那猩红色的瞳孔总是不经意地跳动着危险的火花，害怕火星迸到自己身上的恐惧感和忍不住靠近温暖的冲动，最近的两个月开始一直折磨着土方。坂田银时表面上吊儿郎当，但是他却能感觉到这男人的心里埋藏着许多伤痕。

想要靠近一点，却又担心被吞噬。陷入纠结就难以挣脱，土方不想一直纠结下去。

搞不清楚银时到底想怎么样，不可否认的是这暧昧的气氛确实让土方产生了困扰。从前和那家伙交过几次手，每一次都不了了之。若有似无地逗弄着土方，这焦躁的心情慢慢从困扰变成了气愤。今天在街上遇到的时候，原本是想好好打一架了结掉这烦恼的思绪。

结果那混蛋，又来撩拨.......

算了！不要胡思乱想了，本来都是男人，而且立场那么微妙。那家伙如果真是攘夷志士的话，我若是动心的话岂不是会陷入两难境地？  
可恶！动个毛线的心啊！  
土方忍不住骂了一句。

“十四，怎么那么大火气？”

身后突然传来近藤勋的声音，土方先是被吓了一跳，跟着尴尬地笑了笑：“没什么，想起了一些无聊的事。”

“听说今天抓捕桂小太郎的行动失败了，万事屋的老板坂田银时有关系啊！”近藤的话语里面丝毫没有责备的意思，倒像是闲聊般轻松。

“也不全是吧！桂太狡猾了，不好对付啊！” 土方轻吐了口烟，若有所思地说道：“老大，桂一直都在江户，他从没有离开过，我们却抓不到他，是我们应该反省一下了吧！

近藤望着他说：“不过那个老板确实很可疑啊！”

土方不置可否地笑了一下，接着问道：“对了，找我到底什么事，是有任务吗？” 

“不是啦！”局长拍了下他的肩膀，高兴地说：“再过几天就是你生日了，我打算给你办个生日会。”

“不要了吧！都一把年纪了，办生日会太丢人了吧！”土方忙不迭地推脱，一想到他要被大家推到主角的位置上，他就觉得头疼。

“必须要去，这是命令。”近藤忽然严肃起来。

土方怔怔地看着自己的上司。  
“我看你啊，和那店老板还有几分交情，明天我安排人过去送请柬。”

“那根本就是——”后面的“误会”两字还没说出来，就被老大打断了。  
“目前证明不了他和桂小太郎有联系，抓捕他是不可能的吧！如果在酒桌上他能说出点什么的话，哪怕是桂的活动范围，对抓捕桂也是帮助的嘛！”

近藤勋的用心，土方当然是理解的。但是如此以来就要利用银时了，这真的好吗？

“ 我知道了。”  
春天的晚风一阵阵吹过，本来是很美好的夜晚，土方却感到了阵阵凉意。

===============================

今天也是个好天气啊！

太阳光毫不客气地照进来，把坂田银时从睡梦中叫醒，他睁开惺忪的睡眼起床的时候，才发现昨晚上忘记拉窗帘。刚刚拉开房门，神乐正一脸杀气腾腾地看着他，好像是专门在等他起床。

“神乐怎么了？饿了吗？”他夸张地打了个哈欠，神情恍惚地朝厕所走去。  
“今天5月3号了哦。”

“3号了怎么了吗？”银时随口嘟囔着：“今天醋昆布大减价吗？”

“银酱不要装傻！1号就该发工资了！”

“可不可以等我上完厕所再说？”银时的死鱼眼看起来一点精神都没有，边说着关上了卫生间的门。

“等一下！太狡猾了吧！！”神乐气急败坏地嚷着，却再听不到任何回音。

神乐气鼓鼓地坐在沙发上，思付着怎么教训这个“黑心老板”，定春用巨大的脑袋蹭着她，似乎是想要安慰她。突然，定春冲到大门旁“汪汪”地大声叫唤起来。神乐弹跳起来，迅速地将乱蓬蓬地头发梳好。洗脸什么地都来不及了，客人已经走到了门口。

“欢迎光临万事屋！”神乐调整好情绪去开门，谁知看到来人她顿时拉下了脸色。

一个留着分头穿着真选组制服的青年走了进来，注意到神乐表情很难看，他显得很尴尬。他手里拿着一个信封站在门口，小心地打招呼：“您好！我是真选组的山崎退.......请问老板坂田银时在吗？”

“他死了。”神乐面无表情地盯着电视机，冷冷地回答。  
“诶——？”  
山崎震惊的表情显然是当真了，但是卫生间的方向传来冲水声，他才发现自己被捉弄了。  
“你说谁死了？小小年纪嘴巴那么毒啊！”银时一边擦着手上面的水珠，一边朝这边走过来。

“不好意思，一大早就来打扰！”山崎退挺直身体，略微显得有些紧张。

银时用狐疑的眼神打量着他，这不是几个月前负责监视我的山崎吗？突然跑到我这里来做什么......话说着毕恭毕敬的态度是什么意思？

“我早饭都还没吃，你长话短说！“银时坐在了神乐旁边，左脚腕搭在右边大腿上，示意让他先坐下。

“这个请务必收下！”山崎并没有坐下，而是弯腰90度将那个信封递到了他面前，“我们副长5号有个生日会，请准时参加！”

果然有生日会啊。  
银时想起了前几天桂的话，那家伙要计划谋害真选组，我应该做点什么才对吧！不不，为什么真选组会想让我参加呢？说起来，我对土方的那点心思他本人都不一定察觉，别人更不会知道的吧......

“喂喂喂~我可是疑似攘夷分子，为什么会邀请我参加？这太奇怪了吧！”银时歪着脑袋问道。

“因为、因为老板你不是也帮过我们吗？鸭太郎的案件，呃......其实我也只是奉命行事，你不要逼我啊！”山崎被他那犀利的眼神弄得心底发毛，终于说了实话，他揪着头发苦恼地说着。

“那么抱歉啊，这么奇怪的邀请恕我不能参加。”银时挑着眉毛，装作一副丝毫不感兴趣的样子。

“银酱为什么不去？你不是连梦话都叫土方先生的名字吗？”神乐将坐姿摆成和他一样，怪腔怪调地说着。

坂田银时的脸颊抽动了一下，冷笑着说：“睡得像死猪一样的人居然能听到我的梦话，说出去有人相信吗？”

“那个.......老板，实际上确实是土方先生邀请您的。”他将视线投向那个信封：“这封邀请函就是他亲手写的......”

“哈？”银时愣了一下，拆开信封，端正得像那个人一样的字迹跃然纸上：

万事屋 坂田银时 敬启

前日真选组突遭变故，承蒙阁下关照方能顺利脱险，为此真选组上下感激不尽。本月五日恰逢敝人生诞，于晚上7点在小泉饭店设宴，若阁下方便，务请光临同欢。  
翘首以盼，不胜感激。  
真选组 土方十四郎  
XX年五月二日

这家伙是私塾的老先生吗？  
客套得令人头疼的刻板文字，银时看得头皮发麻。他轻声咳嗽了几下：“意思就是想邀请我去，对吧！”

“居然都没说邀请我诶......真是失礼。”神乐也拿过信纸看了几眼，撇着嘴抱怨道。

“都是男人的聚会，神乐小姐确实不适合去呢！”他带着抱歉的微笑看着神乐，然后站起身来向二人致礼：“那么我先回去了。”

山崎离开后，房间里沉默了好几分钟。定春坐在他们背后，发出“呜呜”的叫声表示不理解。银时的眼睛盯着那个信封，表面上不动声色实际上心里已经激动地要飘上天。

“银酱，土方先生是真心邀请你去的吗？”

“嘁！大人的事你少管那么多！”

突然被神乐问这种问题，银时有些局促，拿上信封朝房间走去：“快点换衣服吧！我肚子早就饿了！”


	3. 第3页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

5月5日这一天很快就到眼前了，坂田银时和神乐吃过早饭就出去了，神神秘秘地也不肯说是做什么。

说什么今天万事屋就拜托给你了，这种老板根本不需要的好吧！

神乐有些生气地嘟囔着，定春坐在她的面前，将电视机挡得严严实实。那期待的眼神和不停摇摆的大尾巴，都表达着想要出去玩的心情。

“对不起啊！今天不能出去哦。”她摸着定春的脑袋，抱歉地说：“就在屋里玩吧，由你来追我怎么样！”

神乐和定春开心地玩闹着，在房子里制造出惊天动地的噪音，他们根本不在乎搞坏多少东西，再说搞坏东西也是常事了，拖欠员工工资的老板自然无话可说。

快到中午的时候，坂田银时终于回来了。

推开房门一眼就看到神乐和定春正躺在地上，大概是在这并不宽敞的房间里闹腾了好一阵子，玩累了就直接睡下了，空气中弥漫着灰尘和汗水的气味。神乐可是正处在对任何东西都好奇的年纪，她此刻睡着真是太好了！银时忽然松了口，看了一眼怀里的包裹气，于是他蹑手蹑脚地走进了厨房。

杂志几天前就买回来了。礼物也准备好了。

银时仔细想了想，还有更重要的东西没用买，那就是润滑剂和安全套。关于男人之间要怎么做他已经知道了，有一些注意事项他也特别记住了。只不过，杂志上面的图片对于银时来说太震撼了，当天晚上他又失眠了，不是被鬼吓的，而是闭上眼脑海里就浮现出那些画面。

他能清楚地感觉到自己对土方有情欲在涌动，但是对方会不会硬不起来，又或者......被他狠揍一顿，这些情况银时并没有十足的把握。

不过，邀请我去参加他的生日会，也算是一种暗示了吧！

银时想到这里，竟紧张地腋下汗津津的。离聚会还有几个小时，出去买东西理发修面时间是充足的。走在路上他忽然想起了还有重要的一环，就是神乐。给她今晚上找个地方住，对银时来说并不是难事。

不自觉地，他脸上浮现出得意的笑容。

大约过了一小时，神乐被饿醒了。

银时回来的时候她一点没有注意到，当她去厨房照吃的时候却立刻发现了银时回来过的痕迹。

“这个是.......呵呵，魂淡银酱！拖欠工资竟然是去买这种东西吗？”

那个包裹打开后，神乐立刻想到那是给土方准备的礼物。不过，就这样让他开开心心地去参加聚会似乎很不甘心。她咬着嘴唇环视着厨房，最后将视线落在了番茄酱上。

哼哼，恶作剧一下也是可以的吧！！  
她一边嘟囔着一边挤着番茄酱。

==========================

“这衣服穿上真难受......”

土方十四郎对着镜子感慨着。尽管镜子里的他很帅气，但是他实际上并不喜欢穿西装。除了上班时间的制服，就是藏青色的浴衣。今天是近藤勋让他穿成这样的，说是寿星要穿得正式一点。他拨弄着自己的V字刘海，振作起精神准备出发。

近藤勋带着伙伴们已经先行出发了，特地让他晚半小时过去。都是自己的弟兄，他还是挺紧张的，根据往年的经验，他们中间有些人是认真准备了礼物，有些人则是准备了整蛊的节目。土方拍了拍脸颊，决定让自己好好享受一下。

坂田银时，会不会来？  
土方的眉心蹙动了一下：为什么我非要介意他来不来！

饭店里布置的风格有些夸张，土方十四郎在推开门的那一刹就惊呆了。

二十多平方的大包房，正对着门的是土方的一张超大写真：嘴里叼着烟，瞪着眼睛，狰狞的表情似乎是在骂人。在那硕大的脑袋左侧，红色的日文字写着：祝你生日快乐！这画风怎么看都觉得诡异，土方连忙移开了眼睛。

“啊！今晚上的主角来了！”近藤一看到他立刻站起来号召大家鼓掌，土方有些不好意思地笑了笑，被近藤拉到了主位上坐着。

那家伙 ……果然没有来。

没有看到坂田银时，土方心里竟有一些失落。不过，他现在顾不上想这些事，因为大家已经兴致盎然地开始准备送礼物了。

长条型的矮桌两边坐着十多人，都是和他、近藤一起接受改组的弟兄们。服务员开始准备上菜了，近藤勋看出土方并不擅长做这些事，更何况是自己的生日，于是主动担起了组织的职责。

“大家先静一静！我们先把各自的礼物送出来吧！”看得出近藤很兴奋，他把视线投向了冲田总悟：“那么从第一小队冲田开始吧！”

“抱歉啊，我的礼物没有带来。”冲田一脸无辜地望着土方，正色说道：“是土方下达的任务，我们小队一直忙着抓捕桂小太郎呢！”

“呵呵，我也没抱期待。”土方一副无所谓的样子继续说道：“你这小子送出来的礼物多半又是定时炸弹什么的，想想都觉得可怕。”

“呃……也不是完全没有准备，我已经放进你的寝室了。”冲田故作神秘地说。  
“你这小子……” 土方心里顿时升腾起一股不详的预感。

紧接着是二队的队长永仓新七，双手捧着一个长条形的盒子，递到土方的面前：“祝副长生日快乐！一点心意请笑纳。”

“这是啥？”永仓表情很僵硬，就像是被迫做了什么事一样。土方瞪着他。  
“去文昌门买的毛笔。不成敬意。”永仓说完后便退回到自己的位置上。  
“谢谢。”土方边说着，为自己点了支烟。

然后是三队，四队……  
十分钟左右，各种各样的礼物在土方十四郎面前堆成一座小山。收到礼物没有人会不开心，自己的生日被大家如此重视着，他心里其实是蛮感动的。这时候，他望向身旁的近藤勋，那个人显得比他这个寿星还开心，伸出掌心问道：“老大，你呢？”

“嘿嘿嘿，我的礼物和总悟的一起藏在你的房间里！”近藤抓着脑袋，夸张的大声笑着。  
“你们到底在搞什么鬼......”土方狐疑的眼神分别看了看他们。

各种菜品陆续上来了，炸虾、三文鱼、青花鱼......跟着送来的是啤酒、清酒。看着如此丰富的食物，气氛顿时高涨起来。近藤给他到了酒，小声说：“十四，怎么提不起精神啊？”

不愧是真选组的大将，表面上嘻嘻哈哈实际上是个很敏锐的人啊。土方轻笑了一声：“一把年纪了没有人会喜欢过生日吧！不过，今天真是谢谢了！”

“坂田银时竟然没有来啊！亏得我还用你的名义发了请柬。”近藤拍了拍膝盖，遗憾地望向大门。

呵呵。  
土方不置可否地应付了一声，随后举起酒杯：“他不来，恰恰说明了他心里有鬼，和那个桂小太郎脱不了关系。”

“土方，过生日竟然没有蛋糕诶。”坐在另外一侧的冲田总悟嘴里正嚼着一只虾，冷嘲热讽地说道：“好寒酸啊......”  
“不吃那种东西也不会怎么样吧！”

忽然，大厅里安静下来了，有人推开滑门走了进来，顿时吸引了所有人的视线。  
“来晚了真是抱歉。”  
“坂田你.......”当看到银时的时候，他都怀疑自己的眼睛。

看着他异于平常的打扮，整洁过头的装束，土方不知道该怎么形容此刻的感受。银时穿着白色西装，银色的卷发被摩丝定型过，帅气的照亮整间房子的他手中捧着一个盒子正朝这边走过来，近藤勋立刻站起来，让他坐在那里。

他好帅。土方几乎是目瞪口呆地看他坐在了自己的身边，最后将视线落在那个盒子上：“喂，这个什么？”

“迟到的人，要先喝酒才行吧！”  
近藤勋端着杯子走过来，递给银时的同时，给土方使了个眼色。  
所谓罚酒，就是不能不喝的酒。一连被灌了三杯，酒精不仅上头，银时几乎能听见自己剧烈的心跳。

“土方，你会邀请我来参加你的生日聚会，是有别的目的吧？”  
“随你怎么想。”  
感觉到银时那双慑人魂魄的赤瞳正近距离的盯着自己，土方后背一阵子发凉。

“想知道什么，问吧！”银时将一片三文鱼送进嘴里，又拿起了酒杯：“来，先祝你生日快乐！”

土方和他轻轻碰杯，小酌了一口说道：“我想问什么，你都知道的吧！既然来了，就做好了招供的觉悟吧！” 

“什么.....觉悟？”你这家伙真想在线审问吗？银时朝他看了一眼，僵硬地笑了一下：“我可是来给你过生日的，别又摆出一张臭脸嘛！”

“咦？我们有那么熟吗？”土方眯着眼睛，唇边溢出的烟雾像是一层纱隔在两人之间。

“老板，没想到你真的会来诶！”坐在正对面的总悟，有些吃惊地望着他，“土方他可是为了抓捕桂小太郎才邀请你来的哦。”

“臭小子，用不着你插嘴！”土方狠狠瞪了总悟一眼，脸色顿时挂不住了。  
银时却不以为然地笑了笑，“我知道。但是这不重要吧！”

周旋在队员中间的近藤勋，很快就醉意上头了。他见土方的“任务”似乎没什么进展，于是又凑过来，勾住银时的肩膀：“你来个十四过生日太好了！想知道你给他准备了什么礼物？”

“喂！老大......”土方有些尴尬地呻吟，虽然他也很想知道，不过那里面要是什么奇怪的东西，岂不是又让自己下不了台？


	4. 第4页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

见他站起身就要去拿那个盒子，土方心里咯噔一声立刻想要拉住他，却抓了个空。

近藤勋在酒桌上腾出一块地方，让他把盒子放在那里：”好像是蛋糕诶.......” 

“但是还有点酸酸的气味，难道说是——”总悟正小声嘀咕着，银时已经将那盒子打开了。

几乎在大家看到里面的东西的一瞬间，气氛突然降到了冰点。在土方杀气腾腾地注视下，他浑身的血仿佛被冷却了，大脑一片空白。

“你的礼物，好别致啊。”总悟冷笑了一声，幸灾乐祸地说。

“这、这.......这是怎么回事？”  
银时艰难吞咽下口水，虚脱地跌坐在椅子上。望着桌子上堪称“恐怖”东西，那可是他静心准备一上午的礼物：一个覆盖着蛋黄酱的蛋糕，做成了蛋黄灵的形状，眼睛是用樱桃装点的，鼻子和眉毛用巧克力汁装饰而成，嘴唇是用淡粉色鲜奶油勾勒出来的，上面还插着几根巧克力棒。蛋糕完成的时候，就是一个叼着香烟的蛋黄灵头部特写。

然而，现在蛋黄灵的脸上满是红色的粘稠汁液，就像是一个满脸是血的妖怪正瞪着他。

“滚。”  
土方双手抱拳，铁青着脸垂下眼睑，气愤地嘴唇颤抖，根本不想再看他一眼。现在近藤勋都不知道该说什么好了，总悟也无奈地摇了摇头，空气凝重地像注了铅一般凝重。

“我家真的闹鬼了.......完了......完了。”

忽然，坂田银时目光呆滞地喃喃自语起来，揪着卷发看起来非常痛苦的样子。土方说了什么他似乎都没有听到，求助般地抓着近藤的胳膊：“我家有鬼，真的有鬼！你帮帮我啊！”

“你先冷静一下啊......！”  
“说起来——”冲田若有所思地摸着下巴，望向土方：“前几天在平泰街碰到老板的时候，他确实气色很差呢。”

“哼！当我是笨蛋吗？这家伙最擅长装神弄鬼，不要相信他。”土方狰狞地笑了一下，非常生气地骂道：“说不定他就是为了整蛊我呢！啧！让他带着东西滚吧！”

“是真的有鬼！”银时忽然严肃起来，赤色的瞳孔张大着，此刻的他看起来绝对不是在开玩笑：“那种东西，你......不是也害怕吗？”  
土方没有说话，因为银时说的是不容否认的事。他默默地和一脸惊恐的银时对视着。

“不是想知道桂在哪里吗？他在我家里。”银时继续说道：”你敢不敢来看一看！”这当然是他猜的，桂请他协助灌醉土方，多半他家里蹲守等待消息。

“你这混蛋.......”土方咬牙切齿地低声说道，“果然——”

“不相信地话来我家啊！”银时几乎是咆哮着说，“只不过我家里是真有鬼哦。”

“呵呵，你该不会说是鬼把你的蛋糕弄成那个样子吧？”

“这个信不信由你！我才没有无聊到，要做那种事！”银时努力辩解道，“当着那么多警察的面恶搞你的生日，我坂田银时是脑残吗？”

土方沉默了一会，最后看了一眼近藤：“我去。”  
“十四？另外安排人和你一起吗？”近藤问道。

“你们安排人在万事屋周围一公里的范围里埋伏就可以了。”土方从衣帽架上拿了外套穿上，“如果这天然卷魂淡敢耍我，立刻杀了他！”

土方穿好西装，藏蓝色的眼睛里涌动的杀气令银时打了个冷战。这和他计划的事情差距太大了，根本没有时间去追究是谁陷害了他，银时只能硬着头皮继续下去了。

==========================

家里居然停电了，这种情况也是银时没有预料到。他本想在登势婆婆那里借个手电，土方怕打草惊蛇制止了。

“这楼梯很窄，你小心一点。”银时小心提醒着，正要上楼却被土方拽下来，“又干什么？”

“上次就是你掩护桂逃走的，这次不能让你走前面！”在不熟悉的地方且在黑暗中，土方不得不提高警惕。

“好啊，那你走前面吧！要是突然出现什么奇怪的东西，正好由你挡着。” 银时让开路，双手抱拳一副无所谓的样子看着他。

“哼！既然这样嘛……”土方嘴角扬起一丝微笑。  
“诶？”  
银时只感觉胳膊被他用力拉扯，左手腕上被金属狠狠地咯了一下，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

“不管出现什么东西，这下你也别想跑！”土方冷冷地说道：“跟我上来！”

两个人拖拽着，通过狭窄的楼道，踩在过道的木地板上，发出轻微的“咯吱”声，不管是土方还是银时，精神都高度紧张起来。

假发千万不要在啊……

银时跟在土方的身后，默默地祈祷着，手指不时碰到他的手背，不止一次萌生想要抓住那只手的念头，但是在这种情况有什么奇怪动作，恐怕真的会被土方杀掉吧！

接下来，土方马上要推开卧室的房门了。只要桂不在，他才不要管什么鬼怪。刚才在到店，在打开盒子之前，他看到了土方期待的眼神，虽然只是一闪而过。  
当即他就决定了，今天所以无论如何都不会放他走。

咔嗒。  
在拉开房门的一瞬间，窗户那边传来一点声响，黑暗中看不出那是什么，这里是万事屋用来办公的地方，银时小声说道：“会不会是老鼠……”

“你闭嘴！”  
土方两人摸索着墙边慢慢向其他房间移动着，没几步就快到银时的房间了。  
“这里是我的房间，你确定要进去吗？”坂田银时拉住他，带着试探的语气问道。

那男人现在满脑子都是如何才能抓到桂，根本没有想其他：“怎么了？你的房间里有什么‘见不到人的东西’吗？”

正要推开门的瞬间，土方忽然警觉起来。他转过身扯过银时的领口：“你这家伙，不会是伙同桂想在这里袭击我？”

土方气息中夹在这烟草气味夹杂着酒精直接喷到了银时的脸上，短暂的沉默后，银时缓缓地说：“要袭击你机会多的是，不需要这么麻烦的吧！”

既然已经走到这里，再铐着他也没什么意义了。考虑到等一下可能会有打斗，权衡之后还是决定打开了手铐。

“你来开门。”土方压着嗓警告道，“如果你敢有什么异动，老子立刻杀了你！”  
感觉到他并不是开玩笑，银时后背一阵发冷，轻轻地推开了自己房间的门。

太好了。什么也没有。  
银时不由地松了口气。而土方依然高度戒备着，握住钢刀的手心里汗津津的。忽然，靠近窗户的位置发出了轻微的声响，土方立刻扑了过去。

咚！  
不好！银时冲过去抓住他握刀的手，将他摁了壁橱的门上，右腿挤入土方的双腿间，然后用身体的重量压制住他，瞬间控制了局面。

“你放开我！”土方气急败坏地骂着，“桂果然藏在你家的是吧！”  
“嘘——”银时用食指压住他的嘴唇，“桂还没来，你要是再吵的话，被他听见了就糟了。”这当然是骗土方的，但是房间确实有人来过。

桂要是现在出现的话，自己的一番苦心可就真的白费了。 

黑暗中能听见两人交错的呼吸声，一动不动地维持着尴尬的姿势足有一分钟。  
坂田银时的气息喷到脸上，有些痒。土方别扭地动了一下，本来想要推开他，大腿处却传来了异样感，一抬头竟看到那双赤瞳正注视着他，那火热的视线几乎灼伤土方的皮肤。

“银时，你......！”银时越压越紧的身体，令土方感到恐慌。质问的话语都没有说出口，就被银时的吻堵住，霸道地缠住唇舌搅动着口腔内壁，土方来不及做任何准备就被银时来了一次深吻。想挣扎，身体却像是被麻痹了一般无法发力。

粗暴的吻就像是要彰显制服他的决心。  
土方的舌根被撅住用力的吮吸轻咬着，渐渐地升腾起一阵热潮，在他的心底扩散开来。银时的气味似乎有一种魔力，他被亲的七荤八素，渐渐感到有些窒息，情急之下——

“痛！”  
银时的舌头传来一阵刺痛，土方为了争取呼吸咬了他一下。如此近的距离，他能清楚地看到那男人脸上震惊的表情。既不反抗也不接受地僵在那里，好像是被惊住了。土方这可爱的表情，银时忽然觉得想笑。

现在无论说什么都有可能被土方杀掉吧......  
银时慢慢地凑到他的侧颈，顺着耳后到动脉轻轻地舔舐着。酥痒感令土方不禁颤抖：再这样下去就糟了......土方努力抓住理智，猛地扼住银时的下巴：“混蛋！别随便就发情啊！”

银时轻轻地蹭了蹭土方的下腹，蛰伏的欲望正在渐渐醒来：“才不是随便，我要抱你。”  
“哈？”  
他说话的样子前所未有的认真，这才使土方真正害怕起来：”开、开什么玩笑.....”他边说着和银时推搡起来，但是喝了酒的银时力气极大，用力朝他握住剑的手上拍打了一下，那危险的武器随之掉在地上被银时一脚提到了门边上，然后小腿一勾，趁土方失去了平衡，立刻控制了局面。

被摁倒在地上的土方，怔怔地看着他：“你.....是不是一开始就打的是这个主意？”  
银时扯开他的衬衣，滚烫的掌心在那胸膛上摩挲着，脑袋附在他的耳边如恶魔般低语道：“你还不是明知道我打的是这个主意，还是跟过来了？”

“你胡说！唔......！痛......”  
乳尖忽然被那银发男人夹在指间揉搓着，轻微地痛感很快变成陌生的快感传遍全身，土方皱起了眉，他没想到男人的这部位竟也会引发性快感，咬着牙关也难以阻止呻吟声倾泻而出。银时炽热的吻顺着喉结一路向下，含住那肉粒轻咬着，舌尖沿着乳晕舔舐起来，直到它硬挺起来。


	5. 第5页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“但是我觉得.......也不全是疼吧！”土方身上的淡淡的体味地刺激着银时的神经中枢，事到如今根本没办法停止了。忽然，银时的大手探入裤子里直接握住了他的性器，土方被吓了一跳，拼命想要挣扎但是已经来不及了。

指腹的的薄茧狎住龟头揉捏着，尖锐的快感像电流一样蹿上土方的大脑，紧张得下颚开始颤抖了，大概是动作有些粗鲁，他的眼角溢出了泪，身体扭动着要挣脱：“银时，不行......轻一点......”

“别动！再乱动我就捏了它！”银时的侧腹被土方顶得生疼，他用力扯开他的裤子，将那个被欺负的流泪的家伙解放出来，握住下面鼓胀的囊袋推挤着。土方顿时浑身僵硬了，不仅是因为银时那家伙什么都做得出来，更是因为他的手带来很多从前难以想象的感觉。

“射出来吧.....先射出来一次你会好受一点....."  
“什么意思？哈......唔！慢一点.....！”  
额前的发丝被汗湿，下体被银时握在手里幅度很大的捋着，土方根本没办法思考，不由自主地想要索求，忽然他用力挺起腰。浓稠的白灼喷射出来，空气中顿时弥漫着精液的腥气。

“好厉害.....”  
“......哈.....啊！”

高潮后的余韵还没有散去，土方喘着粗气骂着，刚坐起身就看到银时从旁边的小抽屉里拿出一个袋子，警惕地问道：“这是什么......你要干什么？”

“土方。”  
银时抱着他，在那微微颤抖的唇上亲了一下，再一次郑重地说道：“我想抱你。土方，我想要你。” 

“可、可我是男、男的！”土方此刻才发觉前两个月纠结的问题，其根源很简单，就是他本身就很在意银时。如果不在意，就不会纠结。

银时抓起他的手，按在自己的股间按揉着，那里涨得很厉害。  
“土方，我不是开玩笑的。”

要土方十四郎亲口说出“可以”，还不如杀了他。   
可是，情欲一旦被挑起，有时候真是身不由己。

他偏过头移开眼睛，很不情愿地低声说道：“要做就快做。但是，抓不到桂我要杀了你......”   
“土方.......”银时再次撅住他的唇亲吻起来，看着他可爱的反应简直欲罢不能。

银时取了些润滑剂涂抹到土方的密穴处，轻轻按揉了几下便探入一指。扩张的进程很缓慢，土方全身紧绷着不知道如何是好，断断续续地呻吟着不安地扭动着身体，银时只得轻柔地抚弄他的性器，让他稍微好受一点。

手指在那火热的身体里转动，在那神秘的腺体上掠过，带来甜蜜的煎熬，年轻的身体焦急地等待着。  
“不行的......吧！”在感觉到银时的下体在那里顶弄着，土方脸色大变，抓住银时的胳膊想要阻止他。

“多串......没事的！”  
好紧.......银时的喉骨不自然的滑动着，心跳快得几乎要爆炸了。他将土方的腿尽量分开，将一点点将自己送进去。

“呃！......”他进入的时候，土方闷哼的一声，大腿内侧抽搐着。他能感觉到银时的脉动，强硬粗大的性器正在撕开他的身体。  
“多串......你吐气.....”  
那里紧致地超乎银时的想象，强烈的性快感刺激地银时整个人都在颤抖，他伏在土方的耳边哑着嗓子催促道。  
“真的......不行！”土方头脑一片混乱，只能听他的建议。

一番折腾，银时终于进到了土方身体的最深处。  
“好舒服......”他忍不住赞叹道，每次蹭过敏感点的时候，土方都会发出一声软糯的叹息声。忽然，身下那人抱住他的背，一阵狂喜涌袭上银时的心头。

“混蛋！我......不行......”土方含含糊糊地骂着。  
银时集中精神抽送起来，黑暗的房间里男人的粗重的喘息声此起彼伏。

“多串！”  
被绞得吃不住劲儿了，银时皱着眉头低吼了一声，向下探去抓住那根颤动的肉茎色情地按揉起来。

多串？那是银时给他取的绰号，没想到他还记得......  
被催促高潮的土方身心已然崩溃，他抱住那颗银发脑袋用力吻住那双唇，激烈地亲吻着，任由津液顺着唇角滑落。完全被汗湿透的两个人，紧紧地抱在一起。

这一刻，谁也没有去想其他。  
只为这一刻的拥有而战栗着。

情事在一阵忙乱中结束了，两人陷入尴尬的沉默。

“土方，你还好吧......？”银时抓着乱七八糟的脑袋，想要打破这局面。

“喂，你送来的蛋糕到底是怎么回事？说有鬼是骗人的吧！”土方转过头望着他，从衣服口袋里摸出打火机，给自己点了支烟。学会忍耐大概是一个成年男人应有的素质吧，下半身难受地要命，疼痛酸胀各种不适交汇。

即便是这样，土方也不允许自己像个女人一样，被睡了就各种矫情。

“那个啊， 应该是熊孩子干得好事吧！”银时叹了口气，“但是当时不那么说，你会杀了我吧！”  
“那么桂的事呢？敢说是骗我的一样会杀了你。”土方瞪了他一眼，猛吸了口烟。

“假发他会来的。”银时侧身看着他，土方却不自然地将头偏向另一边了。  
“呐，我再问你一次，为什么突然就、就做这种事？”

要说完全没有自觉，那确实是自欺欺人。土方只是没想到银时能那么轻易地就越过了性别障碍，再怎么说拥抱男人的身体也是需要勇气的。

“突然吗？如果我说早就想这么做了呢？”银时边说着，情不自禁地伸手去抚摸他结实的脊背。  
“别碰我！”土方条件反射般地挡开了他的手。

银时愣住了，他的反应令人感到意外。  
“现在......别再碰我了。”土方声音极轻地说着。

原来如此，他还没有完全接受，也有可能是没有适应这突如其来的转变。  
“那个......你最好去洗一下。”这些事情他也是从杂志上知道的，亲口说出来还是有点别扭，见土方没有应声，他颇为担心地接着问道：“能不能起身？要不要我抱你去？”

“少啰嗦！我自己知道！”  
土方被问得有些尴尬，皱着眉嚷着。

土方十四郎走不了了。至少今晚上必须要住在万事屋。  
即便是桂来了，他也没办法起身去追捕。  
银时躺在他的身侧，不一会儿土方就陷入了睡眠。

完全不够啊......  
但是总不能太勉强初尝同性欢爱的人吧！为他盖上被子的时候，发现他的身体很烫，应该是有些发烧。银时叹了口气，转而开始思考桂的事情。

刚才进门时候听到的声响，应该就是桂吧！确认土方被带回来了，他就该行动了。  
如此以来，银时也终于明白过来，前段时间所谓的“鬼”也是那家伙，为了确认他的动向，也是想找机会和他商量行动的事。  
但是。  
桂到底计划了什么？土方被带回来了，那么剩下的人是什么情况呢？   
这可不妙啊……  
想到这里，银时轻手轻脚地起身了。

==================================

土方十四郎醒来的时候，被子都被汗湿透了。去冲洗完毕后，身体的异样感还是很明显。坂田银时并不在家，土方把这理解为不想让大家尴尬，做出的退让。

怎么就变成这样了......

一夜之间他和银时的关系发生了质的变化。做爱时的所有感受全部涌现出来，土方发现自己的脸很烫。不过，睡过一次也不能代表什么吧！

大家都是男人，难道还要让那家伙负责不成？

更何况，桂不是也还没抓到吗？银时一定脱不了干系！土方脑海里不停地翻腾着这些事，烦躁地皱起眉头，他拿起西装外套正准备离开的时候，发现茶几上摆着一个盒子。

这盒子和昨晚上装蛋糕的盒子一模一样。但是，怎么会出现在这里？

土方忍不住好奇走了过去，盒子旁边有张字条：祝土方生日快乐。他将盖子拿了起来一看——

这个是——！  
甜腻的情愫在心底慢慢化开，土方脸上掠过一丝惊喜，转而轻笑着自言自语：“这家伙还会这一手吗.......”

看到土方抱着盒子离开后，银时才从对面的荞面馆出来。他一夜没睡，现在已经精疲力尽了。和他预想的差不多，桂让他把主要战斗力土方弄走，然后计划组织人去将真选组一网打尽。当银时从万事屋重新赶到饭店的时候，桂小太郎他们已经悄无声息地将那里包围了。

最后桂还是带着人离开了，当然这过程并不愉快。银时看了看胳膊上的伤，无奈地叹了口气：“说到底，是我对不起他啊！”

如果不出面阻拦的话，结果真是不敢想......  
想给土方好好过生日，想抱他。在土方眼里可能就变成了协助桂给真选组制造麻烦，那么这一次就有可能变成了最后一次，而且......土方那个死脑筋，搞不好会真得杀了他。

桂小太郎回头发现自己和土方睡在一起的话，同样会落得个众叛亲离。  
一想到这里，银时就觉得汗毛都竖起来了。所以，他就尽力做了些弥补。

那个东西，希望他能喜欢啊。  
银时打着哈欠走进房间，土方的气息充满了整个房间。  
这就.......算是得到他了吗？  
恐怕还早着呢，土方那种男人可不是睡一次就能征服的，还得再努力一下才行！  
银时心满意足地笑了笑，阖上早已发酸的眼皮。


	6. 第6页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq 

“副长一晚上没回来，回来之后就躲在房间里。”

“好像还带了盒东西。”

“是昨晚上万事屋老板送的蛋糕吗？真的假的！”

几个真选组的队员在一旁窃窃私语，引起了冲田总悟的注意。他走上前去问道：“要是土方知道你们在背后悄悄议论他，你猜他会怎么处理你们呢？”

果然，他们顿时面如土色，怯懦地看着总悟：“其实我们也是瞎猜的，副长他回来什么也没说，就回房间了。会不会是身体不舒服之类的，要不然你去看看......”

有意思。  
冲田总悟忽然邪气地笑了一下，朝土方的房间走去。

总悟敲门的时候，土方正在品尝那盒东西，又舔又酸的口感引起了他的食欲。

“这是什么东西？”冲田也毫不客气地尝了一口，撇了撇嘴，“哇......！真受不了，不过土方果然爱吃的蛋黄酱，但是这外观看起来好恶心......”

他说得没错。  
这是一个基本谈不上造型的蛋糕，更像是半成品。蛋糕坯子拿回来自己在上面发挥的结果，蛋黄酱蒙在上面，然后用巧克力、果酱之类的在上面勾勒出蛋黄灵的模样。  
这是一个除了土方谁也认不出的蛋黄灵。

蛋糕店不可能那么早营业，多半是坂田银时自己弄的。当时看到第一眼，土方看出来了。比起昨晚上那个“满头是血”的蛋黄灵，这个算是比较有诚意的了。

“我又没邀请你吃，别擅作主张！”土方挑着眉毛说道，随后又舀了一勺塞进嘴里。

“这是谁送的？”这才是总悟最好奇的部分，他不怀好意地问道：“难不成老板又给你买了个蛋糕？啧啧，真有心啊！”

“少啰嗦！这个不用你操心！”土方立刻把话头怼回去，接着想起了聚会的事情，“对了，你们把礼物放在哪里的？不要乱翻我的东西啊！要是什么奇怪东西我可不要。”

总悟撇了撇嘴看着他：“谁会翻你的东西！再说你有什么值得我们翻啊！嘁！东西放在你的衣柜里，自己去看。”说完后便推门出去了，但是他并没有真正的走开，而是躲在门外偷听着里面的动静。

衣柜的门一打开，一大堆漫画碟片就滚落出来了。土方低头一看，全部都是从封面上看就知道内容的东西：成人漫画和碟片好几十本，还还有避孕套之类的东西。将那些东西全部拉出来，有一张很大的卡片，上面赫然写着：“祝土方生日快乐，早日脱单，生活性福！”

“这都是些什么啊！！总悟！！”  
土方的房间里传出一声怒吼。  
总悟忍不住爆笑起来，迅速地离开了现场。

算了，算了。  
大概是老天收到了他们的祝愿吧！  
土方一边收拾那些东西，脑海里竟浮现出银时的面容。  
或许，这就是个新的开始吧！

【全文完】  
谨以此文送给土方十四郎20190505生日快乐🍰🍰🍰！


End file.
